L'étrange pouvoir de Stéphanie
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Stéphanie est bizarre depuis quelque temps et une cartde de Clow rode dans l'école...


****

Intro :

Je situe cette histoire avant le départ de Stéphanie qui est à l'épisode 43 (= Bon Voyage Stéphanie ! ). Nos héros ont donc 12 ans et Sakura est en train de capturer les cartes. 

Notre chasseuse de cartes va attraper une carte qui existe ( logique ! ), mais qu'elle ne capture pas dans l'anime, va savoir pourquoi. Bon, je n'en dis pas plus, Bonne Lecture ^_^

**L'étrange pouvoir de Stéphanie**

Ce matin là ne faisait pas exception à la règle et notre Sakura était encore en retard ^_^.Elle gravissait 4 à 4 les marches de l'école quand arrivé au 2ème étage, elle vit Stéphanie au milieu de l'escalier ( en haut de cet escalier ). Si elle ne ralentissait pas, elle allait se prendre sa camarade de plein fouet. Malheureusement, ces jambes ne semblaient plus lui obéir et elle continua sa course effrénée. Sakura ferma les yeux et cria :

-ATTENTION !

BOOM ! Sakura se retrouva face contre terre

-Aiiie !!!!

Elle était pourtant sur qu'elle allait heurter son amie. Bizarre !

-Sakura ? Est-ce que ça va ? interrogea la chinoise

Notre chasseuse se retourna et vit Stéphanie juste devant elle, là où elle aurait dut la heurter ??? Sakura n'y comprenait plus rien et en plus elle avait une drôle de sensation.

-Euh…Oui…Ouille !

La jeune fille se releva avec l'aide de sa camarade. Puis elle se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe pour ne pas être en retard. En entrant, Tiffany regarda sa meilleure amie se masser le crane accourut vers elle, tandis que Lionel lui lança un regard intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Tiffany inquiète

-Oh ! Rien de grave, je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Au faite, Stéphanie, je suis désolé, j'ai faillis te renverser.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle complètement ailleurs.

La chinoise repensait à ce qui venait de ce passer car elle avait tout vu. Mr Terada entra et le cours commença.

*********

C'était midi et nos jeunes amis avaient déjeuner dans la cour sous un arbre ( on est en été donc il faut beau chaud…). Tiffany alla à la salle de music pour répéter pour ça prochaine choral, accompagné de Stéphanie qui disait qu'elle pouvait bien la remplacer. Les 2 filles laissèrent les 2 rivaux ensemble. Silence.

-Je, firent-ils en même temps

-Toi d'abord, déclara Lionel

-D'accord, tu n'as pas eu une drôle de sensation ?

-Ah ! Toi aussi et ça ne m'a pas quitté de la matinée

-Moi non plus. Tu crois que c'est une Clow Card ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Hum !

Lionel s'était tut, la sensation étrange était revenue. Ils se regardèrent au même moment :

-La salle de music !!!

Ils se mirent à courir tout les 2 comme des fou, gravissant les marches 4 à 4. Comment une carte de Clow pouvait-elle attaquer en plein jour ? Sakura arriva la 1ère devant la salle et ouvrit violemment la porte. Elle se redit compte très vite que le professeur la regardait, choqué de ce que venait faire la jeune fille. Tiffany quand à elle avait regarder son amie étonnée. Lionel resté en retrait s'avança et pris la main de Sakura.

-Excusez-nous mais on a besoin de Sakura en classe

Et ils repartirent un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Stéphanie, en sortant, avait fermé la porte derrière elle et s'avançait vers eux.

-Merci Lionel, déclara la chasseuse

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? interrogea la chinoise

-Une carte de Clow, répondit son cousin

-Hein ! Une carte de Clow ici, mais où ça ?

La jeune chinoise tournait la tête dans tout le sens, voulant à tout prix trouver la carte pour la donner à son cousin.

-Ne t'agite pas autant, elle est partie, je ne sens plus son aura

-Moi non plus, renchérit Sakura

-De toute façon c'est Lionel qui l'aura, déclara Stéphanie à l'attention de la chasseuse en se rapprochant d'elle d'un air menaçant 

-Euh…

Stéphanie était nez à nez avec Sakura tandis que Lionel avait une énorme goutte d'eau qui lui tombait derrière la tête. Tiffany sortie à ce moment là de la salle de musique.

-Ola, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Lionel va capturer une carte, déclara Stéphanie en se retournant vers la chanteuse

-Oh ! Mais ça risque d'être intéressant, fit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux, j'ai d'ailleurs fini un nouveau costume, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

Une grosse goutte tomba alors derrière la tête des 3 autres.

-Alors ce soir ici vers 22h, ça vous va ? interrogea Tiffany

-Ben oui, répondirent-ils en chœur

-Bon et moi je passe chez Sakura avant pour que tu puisses mettre mon ravissant costume.

Tiffany était toute excité à l'idée de faire porter son nouveau costume à son amie et Sakura était de plus en plus gênée car des élèves passait dans les couloirs.

La journée se finit sans nouvelle de la carte.

*********

Lionel et Stéphanie avaient mis leurs costumes traditionnels chinois. Ils attendaient depuis quelques minutes quand Sakura arriva vers eux en courant suivit de Tiffany qui était déjà derrière sa caméra. 

-Excusez-nous, fit la chasseuse, mais mon frère nous surveillait

-Il ME surveillait, rectifia Kero

Le petit gardien était tout énervé. Lionel regarda Sakura qui était vêtu d'un costume jaune et orange dans le style d'une jonquille. Sa robe était orange avec une petite veste 3/4 oranges claires ornée de dentelle dentelé jaune. Elle avait 2 couettes avec des chouchous en forme de jonquille. Sakura était essoufflée après avoir couru et tentait de reprendre son souffle sous le regard des 2 chinois. 

-Bon, alors on y va ? Sinon je pars sans vous, déclara Lionel

-Pour qui tu te prend morveux !-Normalement, intervint Tiffany qui avait lâché sa caméra, il y la porte de derrière qui est ouverte

-Alors on y a va, lâcha Stéphanie qui partie devant

Elle était suivit de Lionel qui avait lancé un regard dans la direction de la chasseuse pour lui dire de se dépêche et elle les rattrapa sur-le-champ avec son amie sur le talon et le gardien ( fou furieux de pas avoir cloué le bec de ce gamin ). Sakura arriva devant la porte en question, elle tendit sa main pour l'ouvrit et tourner la poignée mais impossible. 

-Ben ça alors, cette porte n'est jamais fermée, déclara Tiffany surprise

-On peut passer par le haut, remarqua Sakura, mais 

Sakura sentit l'aura de la carte ainsi que Lionel et ils se retournèrent en même temps. Kero se plaça vers Tiffany. Rien, pas une carte de Clow en vu.

-C'est ouvert, fit Stéphanie

Les 2 chasseurs de cartes regardèrent Stéphanie, intrigué. Malgré tout, ils entrèrent tout dans le bâtiment ( mais sur leur garde ). Lionel et Sakura étaient en tête suivit de près par Kero puis Stéphanie et Tiffany qui ne quittait plus sa caméra. Le couloir était sombre, ce qui déplaisait fortement à notre chasseuse.

-C'est bizarre, je sens cette carte tout proche mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ou ? déclara la chasseuse

-C'est étrange quand même que cette carte se soit manifestée en pleine journée, continua Kero car Sakura lui avait tout raconter en chemin

Tiffany était derrière et filmait les 2 chasseurs mais ils étaient de dos, ce qui n'était pas leur meilleur profil ^_^. Elle commença à accélérer le pas et une fois qu'elle dépassa les 2 rivaux, se retourna pour continuer à filmer.

-Tiffany, fit Sakura avec une grosse goutte derrière la tête, tu ne t'arrête donc jamais

-Je ne vais pas louper le meilleur profil de ma Sakura, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant

Une grosse goutte tomba aussi derrière la tête de Lionel. Soudain, Tiffany s'arrêta. Elle regarda derrière eux sans la caméra puis avec la caméra.

-Tiffany, ce n'est pas le moment de tester ta caméra, fit Sakura un peu furieuse

-Sté…Sté…bredouille-t-elle

-Sté, quoi ??? repris la chasseuse qui ne comprenait pas son amie

Lionel se retourna et vis Stéphanie complètement transparente. Il tapota l'épaule de la chasseuse et elle se retourna :

-Un…Un…FAAAANNTOOOOMME

Sakura se plaqua derrière Tiffany tandis que Stéphanie les regardait comme si de rien n'était.

-Ah ! Ca, c'est mon nouveau pouvoir, déclara la chinoise fièrement en redevenant plus visible. Vous voulez une démonstration ?

Stéphanie passa sa main à travers le mur et la ressorti intacte. Lionel la foudroya du regard

-Depuis quand tu as des pouvoirs ?

-Quelques jours et alors, tu es jaloux, répliqua la jeune fille l'air boudeuse

Stéphanie redevient encore plus transparente que la première fois mais elle passa aussi à travers le mur pour se retrouver dans la cour de l'école. Elle s'enfuyait

-Stéphanie, reviens, cria son cousin en la suivant

Sakura parti sur ses talons avec Kero suivit de Tiffany qui ne voulait pas en rater une miette

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique, laissez les règles leurs problèmes tout seul, Sakura tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, cria alors le gardien

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas ( à moitié ), elle courait, il fallait qu'elle les rattrape, car sinon quelque chose de grave allait arriver à son amie. Arrivé au stade, elle s'aperçut que Lionel était à 2 mètres de Stéphanie. 

-Tu es jaloux, cria la chinoise, tu veux mes pouvoirs c'est tout

-Stéphanie, arrête, c'est ridicule je ne veux pas

Il s'arrêta car il avait senti l'aura de la chasseuse.

-Libération, Woody

La carte de l'arbre saisit alors Stéphanie qui resta immobile. Mais pas pour longtemps car celle-ci passa à travers les branches. Sakura fut surprise de ce qui venait de ce passer. Lionel qui avait bien comprit l'intention de Sakura sauta sur sa cousine pour la tenir.

-Vas-y Sakura maintenant

-Carte de Clow, Reprend ta forme originelle, je te l'ORDONNE

Une étrange femme sortit du corps de Stéphanie pour rentrer dans une carte qui alla droit dans la main de la chasseuse. 

-BRAVO Sakura, cria Kero, et c'est qui le plus fort

La chinoise alla pour répliquer mais Lionel lui mit une main sur la bouche

-Merci, fit-il à l'intention de Sakura

-De rien, répondit-elle en souriant

Stéphanie resta bouche bée. Lionel prit la main de sa cousine pour la rentrée car elle était encore sous le choc. Tiffany ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de ce passer.

-Quelqu'un pourrait n'expliquer, fit-elle

-C'est simple, déclara Kero avec son air de charmeur, si la petite chipie avait garder cette carte en elle, elle serait devenu transparente pour toujours

-Mais c'est qu'elle carte que tu as capturer ?

-Through (= au travers de ), répondit son amie en lui tendant la carte qui montrait une jeune femme en kimono qui passait à travers une sorte de miroir.

*********

Le lendemain Sakura était encore en retard pour aller à l'école. Après avoir englouti son déjeuner, filler à toute vitesse à roller dans les allées de cerisier, elle arriva en cours juste à temps.

-Bonjour tout le monde

Elle regarda Stéphanie qui était assisse, silencieuse

-Bonjour, repris la chasseuse juste devant le nez de la chinoise

-Bonjour, fit-elle d'une petite voix, je…je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous en parlez à toi et à Lionel mais… mais j'étais trop contente d'avoir des pouvoirs alors…

-C'est pas grave, répondit Sakura en souriant, l'essentiel c'est qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé

La chinoise lui rendit son sourire et se remit à bavarder avec leurs autres élèves. La chasseuse se retourna vers Lionel

-Tu lui as dit quoi hier ?

-Que veux-tu que je lui dise, elle a été imprudente et j'espère que cela lui a servit de leçon

La jeune fille lui sourit, il ne changerait donc jamais, à toujours réprimander sa cousine qui pourtant faisait tout pour essayer de l'aider.

En tout cas, Stéphanie avait eu au moins une fois des pouvoirs magiques, elle était heureuse. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas eu assez de temps pour donner une raclé à Sakura pour lui reprendre toutes les cartes de Clow ^_^, et bien sûr les donner à Lionel.

Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


End file.
